Rememorar
by Fernandha's
Summary: Rukia había vivido muchos años, buenos y malos. Pero supo, desde aquél momento en que tuvo que ir por su alma, que nunca en su eternidad volvería a encontrar a alguien como lo fue Naruto, y su ideología se mantuvo hasta casi ser una ley para ella… pero todo cambió ésa noche. Ésa noche en que él pudo verla.


Realizado para la actividad "Dimensiones Entrelazadas" en Fanficslandia, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Rememorar**

Hay momentos pasados que definen un poco de tu presente, en base a ellos muchas veces creas un futuro.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta que tenía unos hermosos ojos, tan azules y resplandecientes. Repletos de vida y poder pero que, asimismo, poseían un profundo dolor, un brillo opaco de tristeza.

Ahora estaba en la habitación, sentado cerca de la ventana. Solo. Desde que ella comenzó a vigilar a aquél niño, éste había estado solo; y sabe, debido a su superior, que sus padres no fueron llevados a la Sociedad de las Almas como cualquier ser humano, y que tampoco eran Hollows.

"_Están un punto ilegible para nosotros, incluso a Kurotsuchi se le es imposible explicarlo_" le habían dicho en una ocasión cuando cuestionó esto, "_como si siguieran vivos, pero no en su cuerpo natural ni en una reencarnación. Un mundo alterno que aún desconocemos, no existen coordenadas, no existen casos iguales, simplemente sus presencias se esfumaron y no llegaron a ningún lugar_"

El niño se removió, la seriedad con la que veía por aquella ventana desapareció para ser remplazada por una sonrisa, tan bella y blanquecina, pero, para ella, la sonrisa le parecía más un juramento, un aliento que se otorgaba —cada día— así mismo antes de tomar sus sandalias y salir de aquel —debido al tiempo— andrajoso apartamento.

Sonrió cuando la cabellera rubia desapareció de su vista.

Era un lindo niño pese a todo, por lo que decidió seguirlo, descubrir un poco más de aquél ser tan _brillante_ en todo sentido de la palabra.

Hacía frío, hasta ella podía sentirlo demasiado fuerte; el pequeño temblaba levemente pero seguía caminando, sonrisa en rostro e ignorando las indiferentes miradas que le daban. Se sentó en una banca, debajo de un frondoso árbol, y Rukia se permitió sonreír cuando se acostó y comenzó a observar las nubes, escuchando sus murmullos sobre las posibles formas que éstas podían tener.

—Es el niño demonio —escuchó, no muy lejos de ahí. Frunció el ceño, más por la reacción de aquél tono que habían utilizado que la grosería en sí.

El niño, Naruto —según entendía que se llamaba—, siguió sonriendo, ajeno a la palabrería que los individuos soltaban. Tembló un poco, sí, lo notó. Pero siguió quieto, y no fue hasta que los personajes se alejaron un par de metros que les arrojó una roca, rió y salió corriendo del lugar.

Rukia suspiró, en cierta forma su actuar le recordaba a Renji. Sumió los hombros y partió cuando supo que su presencia era solicitada en la Sociedad.

.

* * *

Lo visitó nuevamente cuando Naruto cumplió los trece años —después de acabar con un Hollow en el desierto—, no conocía gran cosa de los ninja, Rukia nunca había tenido el interés suficiente para ello. Se limitaba a cumplir su trabajo, prefería evitar que su _hermano _se enfadara con ella al descubrir que intentaba auxiliar a un alma más allá de lo que se les era necesario y permitido. Si bien el proteger a la humanidad era fundamental para ellos, no lo era proteger a un humano de los de su especie.

Por eso simplemente se limitó a observar la alegría del pequeño, que presumía de forma indirecta aquella bandana en su frente. Los ademanes que hacía para con sus compañeros y los tonos de voz que denotaban liberación de una carga que por tanto tiempo le había molestado.

El Naruto de seis años ya no existía en aquél joven, ya no era un niño que sollozaba en las noches cuando nadie podía verlo y se sintió orgullosa, feliz de saber que de poco en poco el blondo tenía más relajado el pensamiento y el corazón.

.

* * *

La garganta le ardía.

_Dolía._  
Y los ojos le escocían, pero no podía hacer nada, no lo tenía permitido. Sabía que cualquier cambio sólo afectaría el destino del rubio y debía soportarlo, no intervenir aún cuando _esto_ ocurría.

No intervendría aún cuando sentía la opresión en el corazón del Uzumaki al pelear contra aquél individuo de nombre Sasuke, no intervendría aún cuando supiese que éste se marchaba. Sólo observó, apretando su espada, porque sabía que su hermano la vigilaba, _siempre_ la vigilaba.

Observó cuando fueron detenidos y cuando se separaron. Pero no hizo nada.

Observó la pelea ante aquellas estatuas de piedra en la gran cascada. Se quedó quieta.

Observó la tristeza impregnada en los ojos azules y el cómo la carga de la que se había liberado volvía; cómo la vida, su vida, se veía entrelazada con los demás aldeanos, soportando todo con tal de que ellos estuviesen bien. Sólo apretó su espada.

Observó cómo los años pasaban y Naruto jamás lloró, no cuando creció y se tuvo que separar de sus _amigos _para fortalecerse y ayudarlos. Bufó irritada.

Observó el sufrimiento interior y se sintió orgullosa, orgullosa y desesperada a la vez. Llegó a su límite.

Porque Naruto había crecido, sufrido y reído, pero madurado. Y lloró cuando él lo hizo, cuando el que era su maestro murió —y ella fue consiente que Renji tuvo que ir por su alma en una muda comprensión para con ella—, lloró con él y por él, porque sabía que esto no volvería ocurrir ya que lo conocía, Uzumaki no era de tristezas y ella ya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio creyó que era un lindo niño.

La primera vez que lo escuchó hablar creyó que su voz era irritante hasta cierto punto, pero jamás se quejó.

La primera vez que vio su determinación sólo sintió ternura, y años después admiración.

La primera vez que lo escuchó reír con naturalidad, sin la opresión de un sufrimiento en su espalda, se prometió que aquello era un calmante para su corazón.

La primera vez que lo vio pelear se sintió orgullosa de sus logros.

La primera vez que él lloró, Rukia le acompaño en un mudo entendimiento.

La primera vez que lo vio sentirse completo fue cuando descubrió el dónde estaban sus progenitores y se unió a Kurama (su kyuubi) por completo.

La primera vez que lo vio asumir un rol de liderazgo fue cuando ella y sus compañeros tuvieron que ir a recoger las almas de los caídos en guerra.

La primera vez que lo vio relajado fue cuando Sasuke regresó con ellos al ganar la guerra.

La primera vez que él formó una familia Rukia consideró que aquellos niños tendrían el mejor de los padres.

La primera vez que se enteró que Naruto moría la shinigami quiso hacer algo por él y, yendo en contra de sus propios principios, atrajo las almas de todos aquellos caídos en guerra que él tanto atesoraba para darle la bienvenida al mundo que la Sociedad representaba.

La primera vez que lo escuchó hablar sólo para ella fue unos minutos antes morir, donde en sus labios quedó la sombra de una sonrisa y un "gracias", y los ojos que ella una vez tanto atesoró perdieron por completo su brillo.

La primera vez que Rukia se sintió orgullosa de ser lo que era, más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que podría haber estado, fue cuando en el informe entregado hizo una especial mención de él, Naruto "el torpe rubio cambia destinos" Uzumaki.

.

* * *

Rukia había vivido muchos años, buenos y malos. Pero supo, desde aquél momento en que tuvo que ir por su alma, que nunca en su eternidad volvería a encontrar a alguien como lo fue Naruto, y su ideología se mantuvo hasta casi ser una ley para ella… pero todo cambió _ésa_ noche.

_Ésa_ noche en que _él_ pudo verla. Y lo supo, cuando aquellos ojos cafés le miraron —tirada y herida después de interponerse ante el Hollow y él— con la misma devoción que el Uzumaki en sus últimos momentos.

Con su cabello anaranjado removido por el viento como aquellas hebras rubias que tanto ella recordaba; con esos ojos pardos tan brillantes como lo fue en algún momento aquella cerúlea vista.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_ sería la excepción a la regla.

Sonrió interiormente, como hacía años que no lo hacía y asintió para sí. Sangrando se recargó en aquél poste de luz.

—¿Quieres… salvar a tu familia? —musitó.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió con los puños apretados—. ¿Hay alguna forma?

—Sólo una —levantó la espada, conciente de lo que todo esto podría desencadenar. Pero no se arrepentía, Uzumaki le había enseñado que no hay mayor estupidez que rendirse antes de haberlo intentado—. Debes… convertirte en un Shinigami —Ichigo le miró sorprendido, con los ojos dilatados—. Atraviesa tu corazón con ésta Zanpakuto, Mata Almas y te cederé mis poderes…

El Hollow comenzó a recobrarse, pera ella no se inmutó, no ahora.

—No sé si esto funcionará —admitió Rukia—. Pero no hay otra manera.

El Hollow comenzó a caminar.

—Dame la espada, Shinigami —asintió Kurosaki.

La azabache sonrió.

—No soy "Shinigami" —se sintió plena, feliz y divisó al fantasma de aquél rubio en Ichigo. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no dejaría que afrentara todo un mundo solo, no ahora, ya no. Porque aunque ambas personas no eran iguales ella sabía que se asemejaban en algo—. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia —la fuerza de voluntad que poseían.

—Yo soy… —él tomó la espada entre sus manos y la miró de manera fiera—. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Posteriormente ella clavó la espada en el pecho del chico y, cuando todo brilló, algo en su interior se sintió feliz. Y aguardó, esperó, como lo hizo hace siglos. Rememoró lo mejor de su existencia y sonrió: "_Una nueva aventura volverás a tener, Rukia_" se dijo cuando el resplandor terminó y el reiatsu que sintió fue el más grande de todos: _"En definitiva…"_


End file.
